


Mink And Aoba Go To Jail

by Ava_Poison



Series: Mink and Aoba Go To Jail [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Handcuffs, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Poison/pseuds/Ava_Poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate AU Mink and Aoba actually do get caught by the Platinum Jail police. Mink's crew get a little rowdy with Aoba and Mink saves him. Mink's reward? Aoba's succulent ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink And Aoba Go To Jail

**Author's Note:**

> I've really gotten into dmmd lately and Mink's route was the first one I went down. I hated him so much at the beginning but now he's my cinnamon baby...I just had to write something about him...and Aoba...so I apologize if some of this seems a bit ooc to you...I tried haha...

Prison was the last place I thought I’d be. It was nasty in here, it was cold, and all the others were out to get me. I understand that I’m a fresh piece of feminine ass, but that doesn’t give anyone the right! It was all Mink’s fault that I was in here anyways; all I knew was that we were meeting his crew in a garage in Platinum jail then all of a sudden Akushima rampages his way in with that damn microphone of his. We all tried to run but in the end we got caught. And now here I was, sitting in the common area in the Platinum Jail jail. Surrounded by huge ass criminals with greedy eyes and hungry libidos. God it’s like they’ve never seen a feminine man before.

Of course Mink was there but I honestly had no clue where he was. I was fending for myself here and I was about to be in a whole mess of trouble. I realized all the guys surrounding me were part of Mink’s crew. They all wanted a piece of me. They wanted to take advantage of me and that just wasn’t going to happen.

One guy launched himself at me, his hands outstretched to wrap them around my sweet little neck. I ducked and he missed by about an inch. Good. Now for the next guy. Now, they weren’t waiting one by one to attack me. I felt arms wrap around my chest and instantly I was put into a compromising position. My arms were being held back and my back was pressed against his burly chest. Every breath he took I felt and I could feel his hard-on pressing against my ass. It was so disgusting. Surely Mink would have told them to keep their grubby hands off me, but now, since they were all back in jail, they thought they had free reign over my ass. Definitely not gonna happen, I thought to myself.

I tried to break free. Shit, this guy was really strong. I didn’t help that I was a bit of a weakling when it came to fights. I mean, it had been years since I willingly fought people. I had lost my groove. Another guy in front of my, one with a crooked nose and furious-looking scar running down his chin, pulled back his arm and let loose his fist into my gut. My body instinctively tried to bend forward in pain but the guy- no, monster- behind me was holding me up. I feared for the worst at this time. They all closed in around me and I started to feel hands on my chest, my abdomen and ones slowly moving lower. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to feel or hear or see anything that was about to happen to me. That’s when I heard him.

Mink finally decided to show up. His crew stopped what they were doing to see who was pushing his way through the group. He saw the desperate look in my eyes and the way I was being held. Save me, I pleaded in my head. Mink and I were not really on good terms even by now, but I was pretty sure he wouldn’t let his gaggle of gorillas do anything to me. With the flick of one of his wrist and a low grunt, I was dropped and everyone moved away from me. I coughed a bit as I dropped to my knees, holding my stomach in pain. 

“Leave,” my savior said in his usual rough tone. The villainous men obeyed and they scattered back to their own cells. Mink looked down at me, the usual glare he always shot at me. It sent a strange shiver down my spine; not one of fear or hatred. It was something else that I couldn’t really describe. Lust? I couldn’t really tell.

He outstretched his hand to me and I obediently took it. “Follow me,” was the only order he gave me. Goosebumps rose on my arms as he began to lead me somewhere. Through an unlocked door. Down a greyscale hallway. We passed a guard and he didn’t look twice at us. I tried to give Mink a questionable look but he shot it down. He led me to a door and it opened with ease. An empty room. A table in the middle. Handcuffs. Multiple pairs of handcuffs actually. Once again I gave Mink a questionable look. I could have sworn he had the slightest smirk on his lips. Those damn lips of his. Honestly if he is just going to do to me exactly what his crew wanted…oddly I would be okay with that. Only if it’s just him.

“Why didn’t that guard say anything to us?” I asked as he slowly made his way over to the table. It looked like one of those cold metal ones. My skin tingled as a ghosting sensation flowed over my body.

“I made a few deals with them. Go sit on the table,” he said, his very dominant manner showing. I nodded and moved over to the shiny table, sitting on his. Mink moved over to stand in front of me. “Changed my mind…Stand up and lean over the table.” My body shook slightly as I once again followed his orders. I braced my hands on the table and Mink reached over, the handcuffs clinking a bit as he picked up a pair.

He snapped one around my wrist, then the other end around a metal loop firmly attached to the table. He moved around me and did the same with my other wrist. Now I was secured to where I couldn’t pull back if I wanted to.

“They couldn’t have you because you’re mine and nobody else’s,” Mink said to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded my head.

“I uh…was high that first time we fucked so…so this is my first true time doing this in my right mind with a guy…” I trailed off a bit. Mink nodded in understanding.

“I’m not the gentle caring fuck type. I’m rough with a lot of blood and maybe some choking if I feel up to it. You’re not going to protest against that, got it? You’re at my full mercy right here and now, no if ands or buts.” I swallowed the lump of fear that rose in my throat. This was going to be a rollercoaster ride and I expected an immense amount of pain. I felt Mink press his body against mine and my breath hitched in my dry throat. His dominant hand snaked around my neck and began to close. It wasn’t an immediate cutoff of air, but it was a decent amount of pressure.

I tried to turn my head to look at him, but his other hand pushed me down to where my face was pressed against the hard steel of the table. His grip also tightened on my throat. “Don’t move unless you’re told to,” Mink growled behind me. I gave a small whimper and he took that as an “okay”. He grinded a bit against my ass. I was so vulnerable at that moment that he could do anything and that’s what he began to do. He pushed my shirt up to expose my back, my pale flesh probably looking sickly in the fluorescent lights above us. Mink released my throat and reached around front of me, undoing my belt and buttons on my pants. He can probably see me trembling anxiously, I thought. 

I was stripped bare from the waist down. Man, I just realized how cold the room was. Goosebumps rose on my thighs as I felt Mink graze his eyes up and down my flesh. I felt so awkward just in that moment that took me a second to process the feeling of Mink’s hand on one of my ass cheeks. It was rough, but not covered in callouses like you’d think it was. He had a rather firm grip and I wanted to whimper but I also didn’t want him to think of me as a huge wimp.

His hand moved up and across my lower back, making me shiver. What was this gentleness I just felt? It was so unlike Mink that is surprised me. I arched my back as he gripped my hip and moved my ass more out, bending me at a more sharp angle against the table. So he could fuck me better. His hand returned my ass and I felt his thumb rub against my entrance. It was such a foreign feeling and I didn’t know how to react. I bit my lip as he circled his thumb around.  


“Suck.” Mink had moved his other hand in front of my face, his index and middle finger against my lips. Good…at least he would use some sort of lube, I said to myself. I took the digits into my mouth and liberally coated them in saliva, as much as I possibly could to ease the pain that would come in mere moments. When Mink was satisfied, he pulled the fingers from my mouth and put them at my entrance. He slowly slid in his first finger. God they were huge. Mink had huge hands and I cringed. The thick digit stretched me out and I bit down on my lip at the initial pain, almost biting hard enough to draw blood. I tightened around Mink, my muscle twitching from the feeling. Mink stretched me, soon adding a second finger. It burned a bit, but definitely not as much as when I was high. At least when I was high my mind was numb to the pain.

When I had been sufficiently stretched to Mink’s liking, he removed his fingers and gripped my hips rather roughly. I would have bruises there the next day, I just knew it. He gripped his cock in his hand and rubbed it against my hole, preparing for the inevitable plunge he was about to take. Well of course it wouldn’t be painful for him. It would be a god damned cakewalk on his end of this ordeal. He’ll feel blissful while I just…feel. I start to feel the head of his member press against my hole and, with one strong thrust, he pushed all the way up to the hilt. And while he did that he reached out and gripped a handful of my hair to yank my head back, exposing my throat. My Adam’s apple bobbed furiously as I gasped in pain. I could hear a small groan of satisfaction escape his lips. Fuck it burned. I wish he had some proper lubricant or something other than just my saliva, but it was too late now.

While Mink held onto my hair he began to move his hips. At least he didn’t just ram into me without any sort of rhythm. He started off slow, actually waiting for me to get used to the large obstruction in my ass before picking up a bit of speed. He kept the firm grip on my hair, tugging it occasionally. He knew by now that my hair had very sensitive nerve endings and that’s what kept me gasping way long after the pain in my ass had receded. I strained a bit against the handcuffs on my wrists, the metal biting into my sensitive flesh. Damn him. He wanted me to struggle. He was into that sort of thing and I knew that but I let him restrain me anyways. I gritted my teeth as I let him have me.

The slap of skin on skin soon filled the room. Mink wouldn’t let out any noises except for the occasional grunt of a hard thrust which sent my brain into a tailspin. Of course I couldn’t hold my voice back at all. I had the moans and gasps of a full-blown pornstar, even though I had just recently been a virgin. I wanted to bang on the table when Mink got a little too rough, but that wouldn’t have stopped him anyways so I just held back the urges.

“A-ahh…” I moaned. I started to feel a bit good. Maybe I liked it this rough. Maybe I was just as slutty as some people described me. Translucent fluid dripped out of my cock that rubbed mercilessly against the tabletop. I wanted so bad to reach down there and stroke it, to relieve it of some of the pain and bring a little more pleasure to my battered body, but that was impossible. Mink gave my hair a hard tug.

“Moan for me,” he growled.

“M-Mink…” I gasped out, probably looking like a fish out of water as I gasped for the air to speak.

“Not that name…you know which name…” Mink replied. He grabbed my throat and started to squeeze, cutting off my airway as punishment. “You know just what name to call me…if you don’t I’ll bash your damn face in,” he muttered in my ear. At first I didn’t think he had any emotion at all in his voice, but there was a slight hint of desperation, almost as if he was about to beg for me to call him that name. That name…what name was it? I racked my brain for a few seconds, trying to think of what Mink was talking about. A day or two ago he forced me to call him it…oh. That’s it. It finally clicked.

“P-papa…B-big papa…” I got out. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Good…” He gave a hard thrust as reward. He took his hand out of my hair and placed both of the on my hips so he could have more thrusting power. I let my voice free, moaning out that ridiculous name even louder. It felt so good now. All the pain had subsided and I just felt amazing. Who the hell knew I would be this gay. 

Mink slowed his thrusting until he came to a full stop. I felt him pull out and that was when I could finally catch my breath. My throat hurt from the moaning and panting. I heard keys clink behind me and Mink unrestrained my wrists. I rubbed at them but was cut short by his rough hands flipped me over. My back was pressed to the table and the handcuffs put back on my wrists. So he just wanted to switch positions.

My partner gripped my thighs and pushed my knees into my chest. It cut off my breathing a bit and I was completely exposed. It was quite embarrassing really, in such a compromising position. He positioned himself and plunged back in. Once again I felt the pain of my insides being stretched out. But from this position I could see Mink’s face completely and that made me feel a little giddy. I could now see each and every expression he made, ones of lust and pure pleasure. At least he was feeling almost as good as me. His brow was knitted and his teeth were gritted as he began to pick up the pace once more. In this new position, Mink was pressing more against my prostate. That was a feeling that spread from the very tips of my toes to the top of my head. It was a tingly sensation. And he mercilessly wreaked havoc on my body any way he wished.

Soon we were both out of breath, panting and gasping for air, me more than him. I was at my limit. I couldn’t really take much more and I felt like I was about to explode. “P-papa…I’m…I…” I couldn’t even finish a full sentence. My mind was dissolved and so were my morals. “Ravage me…” I said in my now rough voice. “More…” Mink understood. He thrusted hard and fast, reaching his limit at the same time I did. I gave a groan as I reached my orgasm, my entire being trembling with each wave. Mink gasped as my walls tightened around him, milking him dry of his climax as well.

We both laid there panting. Well, he stood above me watching me try to catch my breath. “Slut,” Mink murmured. I couldn’t even care less. I was his slut in all actuality. His and only his. I was thankful that he saved me from those savage men back there. If he hadn’t I would probably be in a puddle of cum and emotional distress at that moment. Maybe a lot of my own blood too. I put that out of my mind as I looked up at Mink. His eyes, his regular almost dull ones, seemed to glisten with something. I almost mistook it for lust for a second, but then I stopped. No. It was something so much deeper than lust. …Love? Could it be the hint of that infamous emotional Mink had long forgotten? Whatever it was I saw only for a fleeting moment. Mink turned away, undoing the cuffs then walking away from the table. I sat up, rubbing my raw wrists.

“So why did you bring me here? Why didn’t you just let me get raped by your men like how you almost did the very first time we met?” I asked with a hint of curiosity. Mink gave a grunt as he fixed his belt.

“You’re mine, not theirs.” Then he left the room. Leaving me to ponder in that succulent phrase Mink left me with. You’re mine, not theirs. Mine. Mine. Mine. That kept echoing in my head and it made my heart swell. Maybe I’d be the one to finally melt some of the ice around Mink’s withered heart. Maybe.


End file.
